The present invention relates generally to computer software packages for creating and editing printer label formats, and relates more specifically to a computer software package which can create a printer label format based on a printed label that has been scanned. The present invention also specifically relates to a method of creating a printer label format by scanning a printed label.
Barcode printers, such as on-demand barcode printers, use label formats to print labels. Presently, software packages are available which a user can use to create and edit printer label formats. For example, there are a variety of software packages for the PC (personal computer) and Macintosh(copyright) which a user can use to design barcode label formats.
The software packages which are generally available are user friendly and generally make creating and editing a label format easy for a user. Such software packages generally provide that the label formats is displayed on a computer monitor as the user uses the software package to design the label format. The user can place text, graphical objects, barcode objects, etc. onto a graphical representation of a printed label, and can manipulate the objects into the desired label design. Typically, the user can also link any of the objects to variable data. In addition, these software packages generally provide that the user can embed special printer command codes into the label format, where the command codes subsequently do not physically print, but rather control specific features of the printer which subsequently uses the label format to print labels.
These software packages are convenient for a user to use to create new label formats and to edit existing label formats, so long as the existing label format has been created using the same software package (or a compatible package). However, these software packages do not provide that a user can easily import existing label formats that were not created using the software package (or a compatible package), such as printer labels which were created in a printer-specific command language. The software packages which are presently available require that a user has to manually create a similar label format from scratch, manually interpreting and measuring the different features and characteristics of the label. This process is often time consuming and obviously provides room for error. Furthermore, if the label contains any barcodes, the user must be able to identify the barcodes as the user designs the label format. Hence, the user needs to be trained and experienced in barcodes in order to create an accurate label format that includes barcodes.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to optical character recognition (OCR) software. OCR software has been available for many years, and currently recognizes characters, fonts and graphics, such as raster or vector graphics. Current OCR software also recognizes certain primitive formatting, such as margins, indents, tabs, etc. However, current OCR software does no generally recognize barcodes, such as what type of barcode a scanned barcode is, or any of the parameters associated with the barcode which has been scanned. Instead, current OCR software typically interprets a barcode as a mere graphic.
An object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a computer software package which can create a printer label format based on a printed label that has been scanned.
Another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a method of creating a printer label format by scanning an existing, printed label.
Still another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide OCR software which can identify barcodes.
Briefly, and in accordance with at least one of the foregoing objects, an embodiment of the present invention provides computer software which is configured to create a printer label format based on a printed label that has been scanned. Specifically, the software provides that an existing label is scanned, and then the software converts the scan into a label format through optical character recognition (OCR). Preferably, the software is configured such that text on the label is recognized as text, graphics are recognized as graphics, etc. And anything on the label which is not specifically recognized by the software is characterized as being a graphic. Preferably, the software recognizes barcodes as barcodes, and not just as graphics. Subsequently, the software preferably prompts a user, using a visual display, to confirm that the scanned objects have been correctly characterized and allows the user to change any of the characterizations made by the software. Additionally, preferably the software allows the user to link any of the objects to a variable field, and to input embedded printer-specific non-printing control codes into the label format. The software preferably provides that once this process is complete, and a label format has been created, the label format can be saved and printed at any time, using any supported printer.
Another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a method of creating a printer label formats by scanning a printed label. Specifically, the printed label is scanned, and then the scanned label is converted to a label format. One or more objects may be linked to a variable field, and embedded printer-specific non-printing control codes may be added to the label format. Once this process is complete, and a label format has been created, the label format can be saved and printed at any time, using any supported printer.
Still another object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide OCR software which is configured to identify barcodes as being barcodes and not just as graphics.